Truth
by QuietKurtsie
Summary: Set in 2x08. What could have happened if Kurt had told Will and Sue about his troubles with Karofsky. Obvious warnings, talk of assault.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Before anyone says anything, I am still working on my other stories, but I found this one lurking in my documents and it was nearly finished so I thought, why not? :D

Hope it is not terrible, its one of my first.

* * *

_In Principal Sue's office..._

"-You don't know what's going on in that kid's head; you don't know what he's capable of!" Kurt bit down fiercely on his lip, avoiding the eyes of the Spanish teacher and the cheerleading coach, which were following him, looking deeply concerned.

"What does that mean?" Will asked, leaning back against the desk.

Kurt looked stricken. Realising what he had just said, he quickly turned his gaze towards the office floor.

"Lady?" Sue tilted her head to watch his expression.

Kurts reply came out as a tiny whisper. "I can't, I can't say…"

The two rival teachers shared a quick glance, before turning their attention back towards the boy in front of them. "Kurt, if you tell us what he did, we can help you. I promise." Will said softly, reaching out a hand and placing it lightly on the boys shoulder. His worry increased as he flinched at the mans' gentle touch.

"But if I tell you, he'll kill me!" Kurt blurted out, to their horror.

"He told you that?" Will questioned. The boy gave a hesitant but clear nod.

To say Sue was furious would be an understatement. Though she'd never dare show it, she had a soft spot for the baby faced teen, and the thought of any pathetic delinquent threating him made her sick to her stomach. She flew out of her chair; nearly knocking it over as she made for the glass doors, ignoring the panicked expression on Kurt's paling face.

"Right, that's all the evidence I need. Shuester, you wait with Hummel here. I'll go find this Karofsky kid." She declared, one hand poised on the door handle ready to swing it open. A frantic cry stopped her from pushing it down.

"NO! Please I-I don't want to see him!"

He was a wreck. Kurt was clinging to the edge of his chair with trembling hands. His lips were quivering violently, like he was on the brink of tears. Reluctantly, she stayed were she was, her hand still attached the door handle.

"Sue, could you give us a second alone?" Will never took his eyes of his student. It was his eyes that got to Will, he couldn't stop watching them. They were huge, glassy and desperate, silently pleading with the man to let him leave, and forget they had ever spoken. But Will couldn't do that, not now that he knew that something was seriously wrong.

Sue looked appalled at the idea of being thrown out of her own office, but slipped out quietly just that same. Satisfied that the principal had disappeared, Will turned his attention back to Kurt.

"Start from the beginning, Kurt. If you want me to, I'll keep quiet. Nothing you say now has to leave this room. But I _need_ to know what's going on here."

He was lying through his teeth. But he _had_ to get Kurt to trust him.

Kurt took a deep breath and began to speak. "The… bullying, it started g-getting worse." He stuttered, squeezing his palms together nervously.

"How?" Will pushed, taking the seat beside Kurt.

"Well, not worse, just more frequent. He was…shoving me and yelling stuff at me for no real reason. I wasn't doing anything to him!" Kurt's voice rose in distress.

"I know, I know." He soothed. Once the teen was calm, he spoke again.

"One…one day, I...I was just walking down the hall and he shoved me into the lockers, giving me this _look_, like I was worthless, disgusting. I don't know how, but I completely lost it and chased him into the locker rooms."

"Then what happened? Did he hit you?"

"No. I wish he had though."

Wills eyes widened and he shuffled a little closer in his chair. Why would Kurt say that? Surely he didn't want Karofsky to beat him up! Unless…unless what Karofsky had done to him was even worse. His throat constricted tightly, making him cough to shake of the feeling of dread he now felt.

"Carry on."

Kurt looked like that was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't look Will in the eye anymore, instead choosing to stare straight ahead, rocking slightly in his chair as he relived the events of that day inside his head. "I started screaming at him, asking what his problem was. He just…stood there, _smirking _at me. I think that's what got me so angry, the fact that me shouting at him didn't even bother him in the slightest. I told him how I wasn't trying to convert him or anything, because he's not my type."

"That got him really angry. Seeing him like that, it felt good, so I carried on. Told him to hit me because it wouldn't change a thing. But he didn't, he…he..." He trailed off, biting back a sob.

"Kurt?"

"He kissed me." He whispered sadly, his eyes finally giving way to a tear. It rolled slowly down his flushed pink cheeks

Will could hardly believe it. "W-what?" he stuttered in shock.

"I knew it! If I told anyone they'd think I was lying, but I'm not! I swear to you I'm not!" Kurt cried angrily, his arms flailing.

"No, no of course I believe you; I'm just…really shocked."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "Yeah well I was to. I was too shocked to even pull away. He tried to do it again, to… kiss me again but I shoved him off me."

The teacher shook his head in dismay. "Then what happened?"

"He ran, like the coward he is, and probably always will be."

It took a few minutes for Will to process all this new information. "Okay." He said finally, leaning forward with his hands clasped together on his lap. Ignoring the unpleasant churning in his stomach, he turned back to Kurt and looked him dead in the eye.

"Has he done it again?" He said seriously.

"No, but-"

"But what?" Will interrupted, his heart sinking slightly more.

"He…he keeps touching me, running his hands down here-" Kurt motioned to his chest, trying to ignore the disgusted look on Wills face "-and looking at me ….l-like he wants something from me. He even winked at me the other day. It sounds stupid, Mr Shue, but it scares me even more than the kiss did."

The boy shivered, his expression now unreadable. "I don't want him to do it again or something worse…"

Will sat back in his chair, trying desperately to think of something encouraging that he could say. He was a teacher after all, it was his job to be a role model, to be someone that his students could look up to and confide in. He'd heard about stories such as this happening in schools, but he never expected that he would be having this talk himself. He certainly never expected to be having this talk with Kurt Hummel.

Shoving his unease to one side, he gave the boy what he hoped was a supportive smile. "Don't worry Kurt, he won't be allowed to get away with this."

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief, his hunched shoulders finally relaxing. "Do…Do I have to tell anyone else?" He whispered. One look at Wills face told him his answer was yes.

"I really am sorry Kurt." Will said truthfully. He couldn't, in good conscious, tell Kurt that it would be easy. That would make him a liar.

Kurt nodded slowly, his lips trembling as another solitary tear rolled down his cheek. "It's OK, I just…I doubt that everyone is going to be understanding as you."

"I'm sure all the teachers will believe-"

"Really, Mr Shue?" Kurt said at his teacher in disbelief. "Because I know for a fact that most of my teachers can't stand me. My maths teacher freaks about if I brush past him in the hallways. "

The teacher sighed at the sad truth. "No matter what they believe, they're not going to ignore an accusation of sexual assault, even if it is between two boys."

"Assault…" Kurt took in a shaky breath. His palms began to quiver as the heavy reality began to weigh down on him. "…I-Is that really what this is?"

"Did you want him to do those things to you?" Will questioned him. Kurt shook his head fiercely, not trusting himself to say the words out loud.

"What about the students." Kurt continued. "Who's going to believe the school fairy over one of the most popular boys in school?"

"Hey!" Will said firmly, bringing his hand up to pat him firmly on his shoulder, like he did with all his favourite students. "Don't call yourself that! It's degrading."

"But you see my point. I don't even think the rest of the glee club will believe me."

This time Will really was appalled. "What! Kurt, they're your friends! I know for a fact that they are all really worried about you."

"The boys barely even speak to me! Even Finn and he'd going to be my step-brother" He shot back in distress. "The girls are better but I still don't fit in and you know it."

He couldn't deny this. As wonderfully unique as Kurt was, he wasn't ever going to be fully accepted in this town. But the fact that Kurt thought his friends didn't accept him was ridiculous, and he was determined to make him see that.

For now, at least, Will had to focus on the matter in hand. "Okay Kurt." He said seriously, "Here's what we are going to do. Today, you are going to go home and tell your dad what's been going on."

Kurt's face quickly paled and he opened his mouth to protest, but Will halted him with a flick on his hand.

"No excuses. Your dad is a brilliant man and you know it. You owe it to him to tell him what is going on."

The boy was silent for a few moments, before he nodded sadly. "I know I should, and I know that he'll fight for me, but-"

Kurt shoulders shook as a final great wave of tears dripped from his eyes. "-…This is going to break his heart." He finished, his voice now nothing but a dry choke.

"I know." Will sighed, running a stray hand through his hair. "But you can get through this, I promise you Kurt."

The boy looked up at his teacher to see nothing but fierce determination on his face. He felt hope spread warmly through his body for the first time in so long. With a pang, he realised the Mr Shue was right. He was his father, his teacher, and even if he didn't realise it, his friends. Hell, he even has Coach Sylvester on his side!

Karofsky was never going to bring him down again.

* * *

AN: Rubbish ending, but tell me what you think. I am kind of tempted to continue this to show the aftermath...Not sure yet, let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I've put a message at the end of the page so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. It's kind of long! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter two

Despite what he promised Mr Shue, Kurt didn't tell him straight away. The stress of his wedding and moving house, along with his difficult recovery had left Burt Hummel completely exhausted and run down, barely able to keep his eyes open long enough even to watch a football game, nor hold a full conversation with his son.

Of course he had his opportunities. When he saw that meathead mocking Kurt when they were practising for his first dance, Burt could tell that there was something his boy wasn't telling him. But instead Kurt had hidden behind the mask he had perfected over all these years, simply giving his father a fake smile and replying with a weak "nothing's wrong, dad, don't worry."

After that there were a few Friday night dinners and numerous interactions between father and son, but still he remained quiet. It was a few days after Burt and Carole's wedding that Kurt decided that he was finally ready.

"Dad?" Kurt called out softly as the front door swung open. He stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him, keeping his hand on the handle to stop it slamming shut. His father had only just stopped his regular hospital visits after his heart attack, and Kurt was being incredibly careful not to send him back again.

"In here buddy!" His father yelled from what sounded like the kitchen.

After setting his school bag down neatly by the couch, he walked into the kitchen to find Burt pulling a coke out of the fridge. Turning round, he noticed his son and gave him a wide grin, which Kurt returned meekly.

"Dad, you know shouldn't be drinking coke, it's no good for your health!" He scolded, making to grab the can. Burt laughed and held the drink high above his sons head.

"Come on, I only have about one a week." He moaned, snapping the can open with satisfaction. Kurt grumbled under his breath something which sounded suspiciously like "one too many."

The mechanic took a small sip and leaned against the island in the middle of the room. "So how was school?" He smiled, waiting for the inevitable gushes of glee club gossip that his son usually came out with. Instead Kurt stared at him, his already tiny smile disappearing completely.

"Dad…" He looked uncomfortable as he held out his hand and pointed to the dining table. "Can you sit down for a minute?"

Burt rolled his eyes at his son. "Kurt, I'm not ancient. I can stand up for a few minutes without breaking a hip."

"Please, I just…I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Burt held up his hands, all traces of joking vanished now he realised his son was serious. Slowly, they made their way to the dinner table and took opposite seats. Silence surrounded them as Burt watched in son in curiosity. Kurt looked anywhere but at Burt's face, his hands clasped nervously together on the table in front of him

"Dad, something's been happening at school…to me." He began, finally looking up and looking his father in the eye.

"It's time that I stopped pretending that everything is fine at school because it's not. _I'm _n-not fine, and I can't lie to you anymore."

Burt felt his stomach flip, but chose to stay calm. "Is this about the bullying?"

The teen looked away again, his eyes starting to look glassy. How he wished he could say yes and just walk. But he couldn't, he had to do this, he'd promised Mr Shue that he'd tell his father the truth. And if he was honest with himself, he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Burt, however, took this silence to mean yes. "Son, I'm not stupid. I've seen how miserable you are, all the clothes which you through away from those darn dumpster tosses and slushies'-"

"It's not that." He said quietly, stopping his father in his tracks. "This is… something else. Something different."

"Kurt, what's going on?" Burt frowned after a few minutes of waiting for Kurt to speak. Eventually he took in a deep breath and began to speak in a quiet voice.

"There's this guy…one of the football players. He's sort of been…harassing me."

"I don't understand." Burt said, looking confused. "If the bullying is just by this one guy, because I'm sure if we go to your principal we can get that sorted out straight away-"

"No dad, n-not that type of harassment."

Finally, it began to click. How distant and jumpy his son had been for the last few weeks, how he avoid all contact with his family, physical or otherwise. Burt couldn't remember the last time his son had hugged him, or kissed his step mother on the cheek before school. Even how awkward Kurt looked now made him understand that this was something different, and he had a hunch he knew what it was. He just hoped that he was wrong.

"Kurt" He said cautiously, "What sort of harassment are we talking about here?"

The boy looked up. "Please don't make me say it." He begged, as he began to cry softly at the realisation in his father's eyes.

"_Kurt_." Burt breathed softly, staring at his son in utter disbelieve. "You can't be serious!"

"I-I thought I was imagining it." He cried, "It seemed completely ridiculous because, come on, he's a football player but it just kept getting worse and worse, the way he spoke to me, the looks, the way he would touch me-"

"_What!" _Burt fumed, nearly knocking over the table as he flew out of his seat. It was time likes this when Kurt understood how threatening his father really was. The room seemed to shrink in size as the older Hummel gripped the table hard and stared his son right in the eye.

"No, no not like that, his hands just seemed to…linger whenever he threatened me, and he always stands _really _close." Burt couldn't help but notice the way Kurt held his hands over his chest protectively. The action made him feel slightly sick.

They stayed in silence for what seemed with years, as Kurt stared up in anticipation at his dad's face.

For once, Kurt had no idea what Burt was thinking, his face was with blank of all expression. Eventually, the man sat down again, still quivering slightly with rage, and he spoke.

"Okay Kurt." He said. "Has he ever actually done anything…to you that you didn't want him to? Anything?"

The teen nodded slightly. "O-Once he, umm, he kissed me. He tried to do it again but I managed to push him away."

Kurt expected a furore, for his dad to drive to McKinley that second and demand for explanations from the teachers, from Karofsky, anyone. He didn't do any of this. He barely seemed to react, the only change being his face was steadily getting redder and redder. Kurt, knowing his dad as well as he did, knew that this was bad.

"Dad?" He said timidly, standing up from his chair and walking slowly over to Burt. "Dad, please calm down!" He begged, placing a gentle hand on his dads shoulder.

"Calm down, you're seriously telling me to calm down after telling me he assaulted you like that!" Burt yelled, so angry that Kurt was even a little scared, though he knew the anger was not directed at him. He dropped his hand immediately, slowly backing away until he heard a firm voice speak up behind him.

"What's going on?"

The two Hummels spun round to see Carole and Finn standing behind them, looking shell shocked.

Finn's bag of football gear was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor as he watched the exchange between his stepfather and his brother.

"Carole, Finn. I-I didn't know you guys were home." Kurt blurted out, trying to ease the tension between the family.

Carole smiled at him kindly, a hint of confusion behind her eyes. "I just got back from picking up Finn from football practise." At the mention of football, Burt's face turned even redder. "What do you mean assaulted?"

Kurt froze. "You heard that?" He whispered, now focussing his gaze down at the floor. This isn't what he wanted, what he had hoped to happen. To be honest, he hadn't even thought about telling the rest of his family, telling his father was challenge enough.

"Kurt, what's happened?" The boy simply shook his head as Burt piped up.

"What's happened is some puck ass jock thinks that he can force himself onto _my_ son and get away with it!"

Finn continued to look confused, as Carole's jaw dropped to the ground

"Oh…sweetie." Carole grabbed hold of her stepson and pulled him into her arms, ignoring his meagre protests. "I'm so sorry honey. I had no idea-"

"No one did. It's not your fault." Kurt breathed softly into her hair, cherishing the motherly feeling that her embrace gave. It made him feel a little safer.

Pulling back, she cupped his tearstained face in both hands "I'm so sorry you've had to go through this alone." She said sincerely, to which Kurt just nodded, far too exhausted to even speak anymore.

"Oh my god." They had all forgotten Finn. Realisation spread across his face and he swept over to his brother. "Oh my god dude, who?" He demanded.

It occurred to Kurt, only at that moment, why he had been nervous telling Finn. Despite the improvement in their relationship, he never actually thought Finn would believe him. It would mean choosing Kurt over his teammates, over his friends. Shame spread through him as he realised how much he had underestimated his brother.

"I-It was…" Kurt trailed off, aware of the fact that as soon as he said that name, all of this was about to get very real very soon.

"Honey, we need his name if we are going to report this." His stepmother urged him to speak.

After a couple of seconds, Kurt revealed the name. "Karofsky, D- David Karofsky."

"Okay." Carole said soothingly, steadily ignoring the reactions of her son and her husband. "This is what we are going to do. We're all going to have a good night sleep, and then tomorrow Kurt will stay at home tomorrow while we go to the principal."

"Can I go now?" Kurt mumbled, sounding distinctly like a child who was being told off.

Carole nodded quickly, her eyes darting over to Burt, who looked suspiciously like he was about to burst. "You as well Finn." She said firmly, ushering the boys out of the kitchen and slowly shutting the door behind them.

Avoiding the eye contact Finn was desperately trying to make, Kurt made his way up the stairs. He can hear thumping footsteps coming behind him but simply hurried quicker. Downstairs, the voice of a furious Burt Hummel was escaping through the kitchen door and echoing up to the bedrooms, along with a gentle soothing voice telling him to calm down.

The voices stopped altogether once he reached his bedroom and the door was safely shut. Groaning, he threw himself down onto the bed, caring not for the state of the rumpled clothing nor his moisturising routine. All he wanted was sleep, to forget about the uproar which was to come.

Next chapter: Finn and Kurt have a brotherly talk.

* * *

**This is the message I am posting on all my stories which I'm update soon.**

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything and I am really sorry, ****but it just wasn't possible. I've just graduated from my final year at school and am currently** **waiting for my exam results to see what I'm doing next year. With the stress of my final exams, uni applications and**  
**some pretty hard family news, I've had no time to do anything apart from work. But now I have about 7 weeks completely free to update my stories, and I'll be doing as much as I ****can.**

**Also I met Chris Colfer at his book signing in England, along with RainySunnyEnding (hiya!) who I met in the queue. It's so weird meeting someone who's****stories you've read on here! It was amazing to meet him, I was dreamily muttering "he called me sweetie" for days afterwards.**


End file.
